1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a system for reporting and monitoring vehicular traffic status. More particularly, this invention pertains to transceivers in vehicles that receive, transmit, and repeat local traffic and vehicle information. Traffic status is determined by decentralized processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communications devices offer many services, including access to the global positioning system (GPS), access to the internet, and cameras, both still and video. Many of these portable communications devices are built into vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,121, titled “Comprehensive information and service providing system,” issued to Reimann on Nov. 12, 2002, discloses a system that provides services to mobile units, including weather information, Internet access, and police and emergency services. Reimann further discloses displaying traffic status maps provided by a central service provider 46, who collects and compiles the traffic data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,909, titled “Communications System and Method Based on the Relative Positions of Mobile Units,” and issued to Carro on Jun. 17, 2003 discloses a network of mobile communications units. Carro discloses peer-to-peer wireless communications enabled between mobile communications units so that a fleet of mobile units form a meshed network that does not require a base station to operate.